


Последние из рода Скамандеров

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Они остались одни в особняке Скамандеров, не желающие, чтобы хоть кто-то знал об их маленькой трагедии. Оба пообещали себе и друг другу, что никто их не разлучит, но появилась проблема: в их собственном доме они оказались вовсе не единственными жильцами.





	Последние из рода Скамандеров

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет вдохновлён завязкой фильма "Обитель теней", но в основном ничего общего с ним не имеет, идея ушла дальше.
> 
> Преимущественно это преслэш. 
> 
> Между Ньютом и Тесеем разница в два года.

— Я всё сделал, — сказал Ньют, слегка задыхаясь. — Спрятал палочки, взял фонарь и два оберега… А ты?

Тесей кивнул.

— Укрытие готово. Я камней в ведро набрал — на всякий случай… — Он повертел на пальце отцовский перстень и нахмурился. — Больше не знаю, что нового придумать без магии.

Ньют помолчал.

— Я по гиппогрифам скучаю, — тихо сказал он. — По Гнедому… По Ястребу…

В свете магического фонаря-шара в руках Ньюта было видно, как печально опустились уголки его губ. Тесей поцеловал в макушку.

— Мы ведь никак не могли за ними присматривать. И деньги ещё эти чёртовы нужны постоянно. — Он придирчиво оглядел Ньюта. — Тебе вот уже купить бы новую пижаму, ты почти меня догнал. И другую одежду тоже.

Ньют упрямо дёрнул плечом и обнял шар крепче.

— Я могу твою доносить, только давай лучше низла купим.

Тесей вспомнил, что Ньют как-то во сне перебирал его волосы, словно шерсть шишуги Спотти, которого им тоже пришлось отдать — в Хогвартсе запрещены собаки.

— Ладно, купим.

Слабая улыбка осветила лицо Ньюта, и он залез в «укрытие» — палатку из одеял и мебельных чехлов, которую они соорудили вдвоём ещё прошлым летом, когда мама…

Тесей тряхнул головой, выгоняя из неё грустные воспоминания, и влез следом. Ньют деловито проверял, на месте ли оружие, поднял вопросительно глаза. Тесей положил большой нож рядом с дубинкой и стареньким вредноскопом, хотя, честно говоря, от этого набора большого толку не было.

— Что сегодня почитаем? — спросил Ньют, когда Тесей тщательно закрепил вход.

— Я наугад с полки взял, вроде что-то про оборотней, но не страшное.

Ньют кивнул, поднимая с одеяла потрёпанную книгу и бегло просматривая аннотацию и содержание, чтобы убедиться. Страшилок они не читали.

 

Это была их первая подобная ночь после возвращения из школы — первая этим летом и десятая, если посчитать ещё прошлый август. Дом резко перестал быть безопасным местом, он перестал быть _домом_ , но и в Хогвартс впервые возвращаться не хотелось. Тесей чувствовал себя неприкаянным, и он знал, что Ньют разделял его эмоции. В отличие от прошлых лет, они сели в купе вместе.

И ехали обратно так же.

В поезде Ньют был бледен, как полотно, а Тесей беспокойно кусал губы, думая, не заметил ли кто чего-нибудь за год — пусть даже их дом стоял на отшибе. Поверили ли соседи вранью?..

Путь через городок и рощу был долог. Оказавшись у ворот, Тесей тронул заржавевший замок, потянулся за ключом — и проснулся. Ньют, сидящий рядом, положил ладонь на его щеку, погладил.

— Я спал, что ли? — хрипло спросил Тесей, ещё плохо отличая реальность от сна. Он приподнялся на подушке.

— Да. И я, но потом…

Тесей понял его без слов. Заскрипели половицы, и Ньют поджал к себе ноги, обняв колени и с ужасом вперившись в тени, мелькавшие перед входом. Одна из них замерла, раздался ехидный призрачный кашель — близкий и словно бы далёкий.

— Это дедушка, — шепнул Тесей и, несмотря на свои слова, поднял нож. — Так кашлял дедушка, помнишь?

— Нет. — Ньют едва двинул губами. Тесей обнял его одной рукой.

— Я говорю: точно дедушка.

Вредноскоп вспыхнул и зачирикал испуганной птицей, опровергая слова. В окна заколотили разом, будто стаи сов рвались к ним в дом. Рядом что-то упало — по звуку, полка сорвалась с креплений, и книги сыпались на кровать с глухим стуком. Ледяной ветер, взявшийся из ниоткуда, зашелестел страницами, проник под полог их убежища, и стало отчётливо видно, что он имеет форму. Призрак завис прямо перед Ньютом, скалясь, протягивая к его лицу руки, и сквозь полупрозрачную голову было видно, как пустые на первый взгляд глазные яблоки призрака разворачиваются зрачками вперёд. Тесей выпрыгнул к нему с амулетом и ножом в руках, замахиваясь.

— Не трогай моего брата! — прошипел он в призрачное лицо. — Не смей!

Призрак смотрел одним глазом на него, а второй быстро вращался в глазнице со звуком игрушечного волшебного волчка — _скр-скр-скр_. Мгновение — и призрак дёрнулся к Ньюту с потусторонним хохотом, а после пропал, только дохнуло холодом в лицо Тесея, да полог приподнялся, будто невидимой рукой. Тесей бросился к Ньюту — тот сидел ни жив ни мёртв и почти не реагировал на объятие и поцелуи.

Наконец он с трудом разомкнул губы:

— В этом году хуже, чем в прошлом, да?..

— Без разницы, — яростно сказал Тесей. — Никто не посмеет… Ни за что!..

Он задыхался то ли от ужаса, то ли от злости. Ньют шевельнулся в кольце его рук, поднял голову и коснулся губами подбородка.

— Я утром сделаю омлет, — сказал он, будто был уверен, что они доживут до утра. — А чай у нас остался? Кажется, да, — ответил он сам себе. — Только выпечки бы купить.

Тесей посмотрел на него дикими глазами, а потом понял.

— Сходим, — сказал он. — Надо корзины найти только. Хорошо, что яйца и бекон вчера взяли.

За укрытием всё ещё колотили в стёкла, падали книги и скрипел паркет, словно все призраки старого семейного дома собрались в одной комнате, радуясь, что им снова есть, кого пугать. Но на них теперь не обращали внимания. В приятном желтоватом свете шара Тесей говорил в самое ухо Ньюту, как станет расчищать заросший сад — потому что знал, что слова и тёплое дыхание будут отвлекать от шума. Ньют слушал и улыбался, рисуя дрожащим пальцем на одеяле что-то крылатое, а потом склонял к себе голову Тесея и, немного неразборчиво от волнения, рассказывал про единорожьи леса, и его губы во время рассказа были так близко к уху, что касались его.

Всё стихло спустя полчаса. Ньют улёгся снова на подушку, а Тесей долго не спал, вглядываясь в темноту и не отнимая руки от плеча брата. Позволил себе сон он только ближе к рассвету и, ложась под одеяло, прижал к себе Ньюта. Тот во сне перевернулся на бок, лицом к лицу, и задышал в шею. Под ровный ритм его дыхания Тесей и заснул.

* * *

Проснулся он от запаха омлета. Вылез из укрытия, наведался в ванную и, наконец, прошёл на кухню, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Ньют стоял над очагом и уговаривал его уменьшить огонь, но тот был непреклонен.

— Снизу ведь непрожаренным останется! — скрипел он.

— Так вкуснее! А бекон скоро подгорит.

— Я, молодой человек, готовлю вашей семье больше века…

— Замолкни, — строго сказал Тесей, оттирая Ньюта бедром от очага. Огонь обиженно взметнулся ярким языком вверх, а потом утих, почти исчезнув, и Тесей спустя минуту снял сковороду и разделил омлет вилкой на две равные части. Ньют разложил еду по тарелкам и поставил греться чайник. Очаг помедлил, ещё раздосадованный, но всё-таки зажёг огонь.

Ньют сел и бросил быстрый взгляд на Тесея поверх тарелки.

— Не выспался?

— Ещё спрашиваешь.

Ньют мимолётно улыбнулся.

— Ты лучше к зеркалу сегодня не подходи — обругает. Кстати, я сейчас мельком видел кого-то из наших нарлов, но тот убежал от меня. — Он помолчал. — Одичали уже совсем.

Он грустно вздохнул и принялся за еду, а Тесей всматривался в лицо, пытаясь разглядеть на нём отпечаток сегодняшней ночи.

— Ты как? — наконец спросил Тесей прямо. Ньют поднял глаза, неопределённо качнул головой.

— Ничего. Нормально.

Его голос дал петуха на последнем слове, и Ньют порозовел, пряча лицо в тарелке. Тесей силой заставил себя не улыбаться — он ещё помнил, как сложно было пережить собственную ломку голоса.

Они доели в молчании. Потом Ньют помыл тарелки и спросил через плечо, вытирая руки полотенцем:

— Сходим к маме?..

 

Её они похоронили в саду позади дома, в укромном месте. С одной стороны могилу скрывал разросшийся виноград, примыкавший к дому, с другой — кусты шиповника. Тесей в тот день посадил на холмике цветы — ароматный тимьян, а Ньют помогал выкладывать гальку, и о том, что он плакал, говорили лишь его покрасневшие глаза да слипшиеся ресницы.

Теперь же Ньют был спокоен, лишь смотрел печально на мелкие сиреневые цветы, покрывшие холмик пушистой шапкой. Тесей не знал, стоит ли сейчас обнимать Ньюта, ушедшего глубоко в себя, или лучше обождать, но тот сам приобнял и посмотрел в глаза пытливо. Кажется, пока Тесей беспокоился за Ньюта, тот волновался за него.

— Это несправедливо, — сказал Ньют. — Мама даже не работала с драконами.

Тесей часто думал о том же.

— А ведь ты собираешься… — сказал он.

— Везде есть риск. — Ньют упрямо сдвинул брови. — Я надеюсь, мы с тобой уже невосприимчивы к драконьей оспе.

Он отвернулся и зашагал по тропе, огибавшей дом. Тесей бросил последний взгляд на могилу, вдохнув запах тимьяна, и догнал Ньюта.

— Я знаю, ты теперь очень боишься, что и со мной тоже что-нибудь случится. Но не надо, не опекай меня. — Ньют говорил быстро и отрывисто. — И сегодня я буду дежурить ночью.

Это было сложно принять, и Тесей боролся с собой, глядя на ссутуленные плечи Ньюта, ещё по-детски узкие. Брат за этот год вымахал на добрых дюйма три, но ему пока было только четырнадцать.

— Тесей?..

— Знаешь, о чём я подумал? Что надо попробовать перенести укрытие на улицу, — сказал Тесей, который пока не знал, что ответить.

Ньют засунул руки в карманы брюк, сердито поднял плечи. От него явно не укрылось, что его предыдущую фразу проигнорировали.

— Да, хорошая идея, — неохотно ответил он.

Уже на пороге, когда Ньют открывал дверь, смахнув рукавом облупившиеся чешуйки зелёной краски, Тесей сказал:

— Ты только разбуди меня, если что.

Ньют резко поднял голову и обернулся; уголки его губ поднялись вверх.

— Договорились, — ответил он серьёзно.

 

Тесея успокаивала одна мысль: им нужно вынести единственное лето. Ещё шестьдесят ночей, потом Хогвартс, а потом ему исполнится семнадцать, и он как совершеннолетний сможет наконец получить доступ к семейной ячейке в Гринготтсе. После он снимет квартиру — и прощай, сумасшедший старый дом.

А Ньют будет приезжать на каникулы.

Тесей мечтательно улыбнулся и перехватил поудобнее большую плетёную корзину, не сбавляя шаг.

— Будешь жить со мной после окончания школы? — спросил он.

Ньют, кажется, даже удивился вопросу.

— Конечно. Только ты рано предлагаешь — вдруг девушку какую встретишь…

Тесею это как-то не пришло в голову. Отчего-то подобная мысль казалась странной.

— А ты сам? — спросил он.

Ньют вдруг напрягся.

— Я — вряд ли.

Тесей не стал расспрашивать дальше, но ответ Ньюта запомнил, чтобы поразмыслить над ним на досуге. Сейчас же стоило думать о более важных проблемах — например, об их легенде, которую необходимо скормить каждому в этом крохотном городишке, кто полезет не в своё дело.

— А, вы уже слышали? Да, мама уезжала поправить здоровье на материк, — спокойно врал Тесей, смотря прямо в глаза старому лавочнику. — Вот вернулась к нашему приезду… Да-да, столько работы теперь в доме, а ей до сих пор нехорошо…

Ньют не принимал участия в разговоре и придирчиво выбирал овощи, тыкая в понравившиеся пальцем. Лавочник складывал выбранные в большой бумажный пакет.

— Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул Тесей, убирая пакеты в корзину, и открыл дверь. Колокольчик звякнул, потом ещё раз, когда следом вышел Ньют.

— Здорово у тебя получается, — сказал он через пару минут и тут же пояснил: — Врать.

Тесей про себя подумал, что для защиты своей маленькой семьи он готов и глотки перегрызать, но озвучивать это не стал.

— Так себе умение, если честно.

— Но полезное.

Ньют помрачнел, о чём-то глубоко задумался, но Тесей не стал пытаться его разговорить. Он знал, что с Ньютом такое случается, и тормошить его бесполезно, пока не отойдёт. Поэтому Тесей заговорил будто бы сам с собой — в отличие от брата, долго молчать он не любил.

— Я сейчас пойду сад приводить в порядок, а потом, если успею, помогу с обедом, — бодро рассказывал он широкой, посыпанной гравием дороге. — Найду нарлов — скажу тебе. Особенно усердствовать с садом не буду, всё равно нам тут только два месяца жить…

Ньют сначала просто слушал, потом начал кивать, а ещё спустя час после их возвращения, когда Тесей ввалился на кухню весь грязный и с мелкими листьями в волосах, Ньют со смехом назвал его лечуркой. И сам вычесал весь сор, действуя так деловито, словно то была не голова брата, а шерсть какого-нибудь из их животных. Тесей терпел и пытался не засмеяться, когда рука повелительно ложилась на загривок, будто Ньют хотел поднять за шкирку.

К вечеру они закончили всё, что запланировали на сегодня, и устроились на пыльном диване в верхней гостиной: Тесей сидя, а Ньют — головой на его коленях. Тесей взлохматил ему волосы, провёл пальцами от лба до затылка, и Ньют зажмурился, улыбаясь. В этот момент казалось, что он младше своих лет.

— Можно спросить? — тихо сказал Тесей. Ньют насторожился, приоткрыл один глаз.

— Давай.

Тесей некоторое время за делами размышлял об ответе Ньюта на вопрос о девушках. У него возникло несколько подозрений, и одно из них, хоть и не самое очевидное, всё-таки главенствовало над прочими.

Ладонь Ньюта лежала на животе, и Тесей сжал её на всякий случай.

— Ньют, — начал он, — тебе ведь на самом деле мальчики нравятся?

Тот разом вскочил и отпрыгнул бы, если бы Тесей не держал за руку. Ньют выглядел, как пойманный зверь в капкане — испуганный, с затравленным взглядом.

— Всё нормально! — стал горячо уверять Тесей, сам ошеломлённый такой реакцией. — Всё хорошо, Ньют. Правда.

Он притянул к себе, несмотря на сопротивление, и насильно обнял, прижимая, пока Ньют не перестал вырываться и не заглянул недоверчиво в лицо.

— Не врёшь? — спросил он.

— Это ты лавочника вспомнил? Кто он и кто ты.

Ньют выдохнул с облегчением, а потом застенчиво поинтересовался:

— А тебе только девушки?..

— Вообще-то нет, — признал Тесей, вспомнив пару знаменитых игроков в квиддич, чьи колдографии повесил когда-то на стену в их спальне. — Но не влюблялся ни разу.

— Я тоже. Ну, чтобы серьёзно, — сказал Ньют. А потом добавил: — Ты первый понял про меня, больше вообще никто не знает.

Он снова лёг головой на колени Тесея, но теперь из его взгляда ушла мрачная задумчивость.

— Пожалуй, — пробормотал он, — я больше ничего не боюсь.

— Тебя это правда так волновало? Моё мнение?

Ньют вместо ответа взял ладонь Тесея, переплетая пальцы, и закрыл глаза. Кажется, в итоге даже задремал — его рот приоткрылся, а хватка ослабла. Тесей смотрел на Ньюта, ощущая разом целый ворох эмоций: и ответственность, давящую на плечи, и доверие Ньюта, которое так страшно было предать, и безграничную нежность. Тесей уже жалел, что в прошлые годы пытался отдалиться от брата, слишком гордый, чтобы продолжать играть с «малолеткой» и слушать истории про волшебных зверей. Как же глуп он был. Как же быстро им обоим пришлось повзрослеть.

Тесей обождал немного, пока первые сумерки не легли на сад, и коснулся губами лба Ньюта.

— Просыпайся, — произнёс негромко. — Пора готовиться к ночи.

Ньют открыл глаза и, осознав сказанное, кивнул.

Они по частям перенесли свою самодельную палатку в сад, подальше от дома, и собрали заново. С ясеня за ними следила их домашняя сова, Медея, которая недоумённо косилась на происходящее и изредка моргала жёлтыми глазами.

Когда Тесей в последний раз зашёл в особняк, он вынес два свитера — становилось прохладно — и бутерброды, которые были съедены почти мгновенно.

— Моргана побери этих полтергейстов, — проворчал Тесей и, поморщившись, допил одним глотком холодный чай.

— Думаешь, это только они?

— Сейчас мне кажется, что да. Мама когда-то рассказывала про призраков предков, охраняющих дом, но, наверное, это были лишь истории. А к нам просто подселились полтергейсты, потому и хулиганят только ночью. Пивз — он исключение. А так они ночные существа, и старые дома магов их притягивают, я вычитал это недавно в какой-то библиотечной книге.

— А вчера ты меня просто успокаивал? Говоря про дедушку.

— Да.

Ньют досадливо вздохнул.

— Мне не пять лет.

Тесей улыбнулся ему и открыл их вчерашнюю книгу.

— Извини, я могу тебя недооценивать. Переживаю просто.

Тесей уже успел понять, что в разговорах с Ньютом честность — лучшая политика. Скрытный по натуре и иногда излишне прямой в выражении своего мнения, Ньют привык не доверяться людям, и тогда Тесей решил: пусть брат доверяет хотя бы ему. Это походило на долгую, изнурительную осаду неприступной крепости, но Тесей понял, что взял её, когда Ньют как-то раз отвёл в сторону и шёпотом поинтересовался про заклинания, доставляющие определённого рода удовольствие. В тот день и обозначился перелом.

Ньют вдруг принюхался, тронул за колено.

— Ты откуда их взял, из шкафа со старой одеждой? — спросил он, указав на свой выцветший свитер с гиппогрифом, и оглядел на себе уже слишком короткие рукава.

— Да, а что?

Ньют замялся.

— Мамой пахнут, — пояснил он тихо.

Просовывая голову в горловину, Тесей понял, в чём дело — просто мама любила ставить в шкафы пустые флакончики из-под своих духов. Старые свитера пахли сиренью, и если закрыть глаза, это ощущалось, как запоздалое объятие. Ньют глубоко дышал, прижав руки к лицу, и Тесей сожалел, что не может найти слов утешения. В этот раз ничего не приходило в голову — может быть, потому, что ему тоже было слишком грустно.

Они так и не смогли толком сосредоточиться на книге, и вскоре Тесей лёг, напоследок взглянув на Ньюта. Тот остался дежурить и потому сидел к нему спиной, напрягая слух и обнимая магический фонарь так, чтобы его свет не мешал Тесею спать. Было прохладно, ветер задувал в щели ненадёжного укрытия, и Тесей натянул одеяло по самые уши, прижав колени к тёплому бедру Ньюта. И провалился в сон.

Проснулся он от неясного шума — рядом что-то ритмично постукивало в полнейшей тишине. Тесей сначала не мог понять спросонья, что ещё ему показалось странным, а потом осознал: не было шума древесных крон, да и сквозняк неожиданно исчез.

Ньют уже сидел с ножом в руке и обернулся на Тесея, когда тот откинул одеяло.

— Почему не разбудил? — укоризненно шепнул Тесей.

— Только началось.

— Чувствуешь, ветер пропал?

— Да. — Ньют потянулся ко входу. — Я посмотрю.

Тесей схватил его за руку.

— Нет. Лучше я.

Ньют вырвался из хватки и, едва не упав, задел фонарь — тот отозвался обиженным гулом. Снаружи постукивания стали громче, к ним присоединились завывания, прерывавшиеся глухим смехом, который, казалось, звучал прямо над ухом.

— Я просил не опекать меня! — шёпотом возмутился Ньют.

Тесей, уже не слушая, осторожно раздвинул нагромождения мебельных чехлов и выглянул наружу.

Вокруг был уже не сад, а их дом. Та самая верхняя гостиная, в которой они встречали предыдущую ночь.

Ньют с присвистом выдохнул, нависнув над плечом. Потом вдруг дёрнулся, отпихнул в сторону.

— Это Эмма! — воскликнул он, указав на промелькнувшую тень. Тесей напряг зрение: кажется, это и впрямь был нарл, но который — этого он бы в жизни не смог сказать.

— Я за ней, — сказал Ньют и вылез наружу, выпрямляясь.

— Стой!

Ньют бросился к нарлу и быстро взял в руки, Тесей кинулся навстречу, и едва успел достичь брата, на них налетело нечто, схватило Тесея за руки и ноги и отбросило в сторону со злобным хохотом. Он вскрикнул от боли, краем уха услышав и испуганный вопль Ньюта. Усилием воли Тесей заставил себя привстать и поднял взгляд от пола.

Три… пять… десять полтергейстов летали вокруг. Ньют прижал к груди нарла и швырял в них тарелки из буфета — но полтергейсты уворачивались и подлетали к Ньюту по очереди, пытаясь напугать. Один незаметно от Ньюта оказался позади него, и, прежде чем Тесей успел предупредить, схватил за ноги. Ньют свалился носом в пол и выпустил нарла от неожиданности.

— Ньют, бежим отсюда!

Тесей встал, дал руку Ньюту и дёрнул за собой. Они кинулись ко входу, и призраки гнались за ними с улюлюканьем. Кажется, они нашли спрятанное ведро с камнями — Тесей вскрикнул, когда булыжник попал ему между лопаток. Грохот вокруг стал невыносим, стёкла дребезжали в рамах, полтергейсты били по трубам в жутком ровном ритме, напоминающем военный марш.

— Дверь! — выдохнул Тесей.

Они наконец-то добежали до выхода. Ньют ударился о дверь с разбегу, щёлкнул задвижкой, и оба выскочили наружу и помчались, не оглядываясь, в сторону дороги. Тесей снова схватил на бегу руку Ньюта и больше не отпускал.

Они остановились, только отдалившись от дома на приличное расстояние. Ньют захлюпал носом, и Тесей увидел тёмные потёки крови на его лице.

— Моргана раздери…

Он оторвал лоскут от пижамы, протянул Ньюту, и брат прижал его к носу, запрокинув голову. Тесей упёрся руками в колени, ощущая, как болит всё тело и жутко гудит голова, особенно левое ухо.

— На кой чёрт ты вышел?! — яростно сказал Тесей, отдышавшись.

Ньют промолчал.

— Сдалась тебе эта Эмма!

— Они… ты же видел — разметали бы всё укрытие! — возразил Ньют немного гнусаво.

— Пока нас не замечали — нет! А ты вышел один, без оружия, без амулета!

— Ты не давал мне выглянуть!

— Ага, и поэтому надо погеройствовать? Что и кому ты хотел доказать?

Ньют смутился.

— Я просто хотел забрать Эмму, — ответил он неубедительно.

— Ты хотел доказать, что уже взрослый и никого не боишься. Но это не так.

— Ты тоже ещё не взрослый. Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Ну извини.

Тесей сделал шаг к нему и встряхнул за плечи.

— Ньют, ты не понимаешь? Из-за одного животного ты поставил под угрозу сначала себя, а потом и меня, потому что я не мог остаться в стороне.

Ньют попытался вывернуться, но Тесей держал крепко.

— Тебе настолько безразличен ты сам? — продолжал он. — А я?

Тесей смотрел на молчаливые попытки сбежать и вдруг ощутил такое злое равнодушие, что отпустил сам и просто зашагал вперёд по дороге, слегка прихрамывая. Сзади зашуршал гравий — Ньют догнал и шёл за спиной, удерживая дистанцию.

Неполная, но яркая луна освещала им путь. Тесей не знал, куда идёт, и не мог ничего придумать. Он осознавал, что должен найти выход из ситуации, потому что он старший в семье, и больше нет никого, кто подал бы руку помощи. Матери нет, отец умер ещё раньше, брат идиот. Но как же выматывала эта ответственность…

«Не паниковать, — сказал себе Тесей. — Надо разобрать любые варианты».

Он на ходу раздумывал, тихо споря сам с собой. Ньют неожиданно перестал плестись сзади и пошёл вровень с ним, отчаянно пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. А потом вложил ладонь в руку Тесея, невольно обратив на себя его внимание.

— Болит? — спросил Ньют виновато.

— Да.

Ньют снова хлюпнул носом.

— Прости, Тесей.

Тот не отозвался.

— Пожалуйста.

Он потянул за руку, безмолвно прося остановиться.

— Что ты хочешь? — устало спросил Тесей.

— Ты прав. Я подверг нас опасности и виноват, — глухо сказал Ньют. — Но я по-прежнему считаю, — начал он упрямо, — что сегодня нас бы никакое укрытие не спасло. Призраков было слишком много.

— Может быть.

Ньют нерешительно обнял, потянулся поцеловать в щёку, и руки Тесея, действуя отдельно от его всё ещё рассерженного сознания, прижали брата крепче. Ньют уткнулся своим покалеченным носом в шею, а Тесей поглаживал по спине, с каждым разом делая это всё более осмысленно, пока, наконец, не понял, что обида испарилась, будто и не было.

— Так куда идём? — доверчиво спросил Ньют, всё ещё не отпуская.

Этого вопроса Тесей и боялся. Прежде чем ответить, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с духом и звучать уверенней, чем было на самом деле.

— По моим часам сейчас почти три ночи, рассвет не за горами. Предлагаю вернуться и понаблюдать за домом. Другого выхода нет, к тому же если нас заметят, то наверняка задумаются, что два побитых подростка делают ночью на улице.

Ньют невесело хмыкнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пойдём домой.

 

Они долго бродили вокруг особняка, заглядывая в окна, пока не убедились, что заскучавшие полтергейсты исчезли бесследно. Ньют зашёл внутрь со вздохом облегчения: его уже потряхивало от холода.

Закутавшись в одеяла и не обращая внимания на устроенный призраками погром, они сели на самый большой диван. Тесей набрал тёплой воды и осторожными прикосновениями смывал кровь с лица Ньюта, пока тот держал лёд на переносице.

— Синяк уже есть, но до перелома не дошло, — подытожил Тесей, внимательно всё осмотрев. — С кривым носом, как Дамблдор, ходить не будешь.

— А я-то надеялся.

Тесей хмыкнул и убрал в сторону тарелку с водой — настала очередь Ньюта. Он отложил лёд, взял на пальцы мазь для ушибов, и Тесей стянул с себя свитер и расстегнул пижамную рубашку.

Ньют молчаливо смазывал ударенные места, иногда нажимая и спрашивая, болит ли. Когда дело дошло до спины, Ньют вдруг остановился, и Тесей нетерпеливо дёрнул плечами. Ньют задумчиво тронул их, повёл пальцем вдоль позвоночника.

— Ты, наверное, многим нравишься, — сказал он со вздохом.

Тесей обернулся, но не стал комментировать неожиданное высказывание брата.

Через пару минут Ньют, явно устав, прислонился к спине, потом положил подбородок на плечо. Тесей чуть повернул голову, боднул Ньюта.

— Пошли спать? — спросил в ухо.

— Ага.

От укрытия ничего не осталось, его разметало по гостиной, будто ураганом. Тесей посмотрел на одеяло, которое свешивалось с люстры, и тронул ногой перевёрнутое ведро с камнями.

Пришлось идти в детскую.

Её призраки не тронули, и всё в ней словно возвращало в прошлый год. Шторы были задёрнуты, кровать Тесея разобрана — после смерти мамы ему было наплевать на бытовые мелочи. На покрывшемся пылью столе Ньюта лежали мамины колдографии. Ньют подошёл, тронул их, выдохнул прерывисто.

Тесей без лишних слов подтащил его кровать к своей, соединяя. Ньют лёг на кровать Тесея — у стены, но подвинул подушку ближе к центру.

— Никакого личного пространства, — пробормотал Тесей с напускным недовольством, когда Ньют приник слишком уж вплотную, расположив свою макушку под его подбородком.

— Пару лет назад ты был таким козлом, — неожиданно проговорил Ньют ему в шею, и Тесей оторопело замер — к чему это вот сейчас было сказано?.. А брат продолжал: — Больше всего было обидно, когда из-за твоего возмущения пришлось выселить из комнаты лечурку. И чем она тебе мешала?..

Тесей ощутил укол совести. Ему тогда в действительности просто хотелось насолить Ньюту.

— Я думал, ты скорее вспомнишь тот случай, когда тебе рот жабы наколдовали, а я заметил… и просто смотрел, — сказал Тесей тихо.

— Ты же потом расколдовал.

— Не сразу. И я смеялся вместе со всеми.

Ньют промолчал.

— Красивый у тебя на самом деле рот! — неловко выпалил Тесей. — А что смеялись — просто самоутвердиться хотели. И я тоже.

— Если б с мамой не случилось, мы бы так и остались врагами? — спросил Ньют, никак не отреагировав на эмоциональную реплику.

— Вряд ли надолго, мне кажется.

— Но не были бы так близки, как сейчас.

Тесею стало вконец неуютно.

— Умеешь ты разговоры делать слишком откровенными, — проворчал он, и Ньют издал неясный звук, что-то среднее между удивлённым возгласом и смешком.

— Между близкими друг другу людьми не должно быть недомолвок, — сказал Ньют категорично и добавил немного чопорно: — Не беспокойся за прошлое, я всё равно очень люблю тебя, Тесей.

Тот почему-то ощутил эти слова ещё одним горным хребтом на собственных плечах.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил он обречённо и почувствовал, как Ньют заулыбался в шею.

— Наверняка ведь стало легче на душе? — поинтересовался он.

«Не стало», — подумал Тесей.

— В следующий раз, — начал он, закрывая глаза и понимая, что тревога снова долго не даст ему провалиться в сон, — давай уж лучше о мальчиках поговорим.

Ньют фыркнул и привычно прижался ледяными ступнями, согревая их.

— Мне нравятся парни, похожие на тебя, — сказал он сонно, и Тесей резко открыл глаза.

Вот теперь он точно не сможет уснуть.

* * *

Когда Тесей пробудился от муторного, прерывистого сна, Ньюта рядом уже не было. Солнце по ощущениям и по пробивающемуся сквозь шторы свету стояло высоко; Тесей нащупал на столе наручные часы, посмотрел на них и чертыхнулся.

В ванной он привёл себя в порядок, причесался, глядя в зеркало, и сбрил дурацкие короткие усы, которые начали пробиваться не так давно и страшно его раздражали. Плеснув в лицо холодной водой, он глянулся в зеркало последний раз.

— Ну так себе, — сказало зеркало скептично.

Тесей показал ему язык.

Ньюта на кухне не оказалось, и Тесей начал прислушиваться, пытаясь понять, где тот может быть. Разыскивая его, он прокручивал в голове ночной разговор. Возможно, фраза Ньюта ничего не значила, и это могло быть просто восхищение старшим братом, которое отразилось на его вкусах. А может быть, Ньют влюбляется в него и пока просто не понимает этого — и если так, надо что-то предпринять, но что?..

Входная дверь была приоткрыта, и Тесей выглянул наружу. Ньют обернулся на скрип — он сидел на коленях, опустившись на ступни, и в его руках был нарл.

— Это снова Эмма, — сказал Ньют с нежностью в голосе. — Видишь, она не ушла, всё так же живёт рядом с домом, хоть её тут давно никто не кормит. Размочишь хлеба в молоке?

Нарл свернулся в клубок, и Ньют положил его на колени, глядя, как из сплошного шара иголок всё-таки высовывается наружу любопытный нос. Ньют склонился, и его шея оголилась сильнее, оказавшись под яркими солнечными лучами. Полоска бледной кожи над воротником рубашки стала на вид более розовой и веснушчатой, чем обычно, и Тесею показалось, что волосы брата стали светлее. Ньют всегда стремительно рыжел на солнце.

— Будешь так сидеть — весь веснушками покроешься, — сказал Тесей, улыбаясь. Ньют глянул на него, а потом упрямо подставил лицо лучам и зажмурился. Эмма сползла с его колен, цепляясь за брюки короткими лапками.

— Хлеб в молоке, — напомнил Ньют, не открывая глаз. — Кстати, завтра будет твоя очередь готовить завтрак.

Тесей остался стоять, глядя, как брат ложится на траву, выпрямляя длинные ноги и раскидывая руки. Нарл начал обнюхивать его пальцы, и это была настолько идиллическая картина, что хоть сейчас на магловские почтовые открытки.

— Ты задумчивый сегодня, — отметил Ньют, срывая травинку и засовывая её в рот.

Только после этого замечания Тесей очнулся и направился на кухню. Размачивая в молоке хлебный мякиш, он всё ещё пытался понять, имел ли ночью Ньют в виду внешнее сходство? Или это было про внутреннее?.. Тесей попробовал представить Ньюта с кем-то, похожим на себя, но всё-таки чужим, и что-то ревнивое вдруг поднялось в нём. Он в смятении опустился на стул, стараясь разобрать собственные эмоции.

В этом положении и застал его Ньют.

— Да что с тобой? — спросил он, подвигая к краю стола миску, чтобы унести. — Снова не выспался? — Он посерьёзнел. — Что сегодня ночью делать будем?..

Тесей задумался, подпёр подбородок рукой. Сосредоточиться мешал Ньют, начавший поглаживать плечи.

— Они не выживут нас из собственного дома, — сказал Тесей решительно. — Нам нужно перестать бояться, вот что. Не помнишь, где там наш гиппогрифий укротитель?

Ньют поморщился: он не любил эту негуманную вещь.

— Где-то в подвале, наверное, или, может, в стойлах валяется. — Его ладони замерли на плечах. — Мне нравится твоя идея, но эта штука у нас всего одна.

— Может быть, её хватит. А ещё стоит сделать рогатку…

Сзади раздалось удивлённое:

— Магловскую рогатку?

— Ну да, а что?

— Тоже хорошо, ты не думай, просто забавно ощущать себя маглом. Скорее бы тебе семнадцать исполнилось.

Руки исчезли, потом возникли снова в поле зрения, взяли миску.

— Про свой завтрак не забудь, — сказал Ньют мягко. — А ещё мы хотели убраться хотя бы в паре комнат.

Он уже выходил, когда Тесей окликнул:

— Ньют! Пойдём завтра за низлом?

Тесей не знал, что побудило его предложить это именно сейчас. Слова вырвались сами собой. Ньют обернулся, улыбка расцвела на его губах — такая радостная, что Тесей невольно залюбовался.

— Конечно! Обожаю тебя, — сказал Ньют неожиданно низким, хрипловатым голосом, так сильно отличавшимся от его обычного, почти детского.

Когда за Ньютом закрылась дверь, Тесей вздохнул и впервые почувствовал слегка выветрившийся запах поджаренных сосисок. Сковорода так и манила; Тесей сглотнул слюну и вышел из кухни — считать оставшиеся деньги.

 

После завтрака — настолько позднего, что он уже смахивал на обед — Тесей ощутил жгучее желание сходить к маме. Он даже мысленно не хотел произносить «на могилу» и заметил, что Ньют тоже избегает слишком прямых, однозначных фраз. От них веяло печалью и грустной безысходностью их с Ньютом нынешнего положения.

В саду Тесей набрал наперстянок и душистого горошка, сложил в простенький букет и, пробравшись через виноград к холмику, положил цветы на камень, который они с Ньютом всё-таки поставили вчера в изголовье. Требовалось что-нибудь написать на нём, но все подобающие слова казались глупыми. Тесей пообещал себе придумать для мамы достойную эпитафию, но пока у него ничего не выходило. Ну да всё равно в запасе ещё год — не руками же высекать, в конце концов?..

Он сел прямо на траву рядом и вспомнил Ньюта — как тот первые дни _после_ постоянно бегал сюда, и Тесей иногда слышал из-за дома его голос: Ньют продолжал что-то рассказывать маме, пусть её уже и не было рядом. Замечая брата, он сразу замолкал и глядел враждебно — так, что самому хотелось уйти.

Тесей тогда начал осознавать, что пусть он заслужил подобное отношение, но им с Ньютом больше нельзя быть в постоянном раздоре. Кажется, понял он это со всей определённостью, когда застал Ньюта в слезах в кладовой — тот, очевидно, настолько не доверял брату, что не хотел показывать слабость и прятал свои чувства. Тесей был ошеломлён до крайности и не стал удерживать Ньюта, когда тот выскочил наружу, больно задев плечо и опрокинув банку с джемом.

Сколько было этих скрытых слёз, Тесей не знал, но понимал, что Ньюту было тяжелее, чем ему — не только из-за возраста. Просто мама была его единственным другом. В тринадцать Ньют был диким, зашуганным зверьком, любил сбегать чёрт знает куда от всего, включая сложные разговоры и трудные ситуации. Лишь мама всегда каким-то особым чутьём догадывалась, где его искать.

В ночь тридцать первого августа того года Ньют снова пропал, и Тесей, после долгих панических поисков, поймал его на вокзале — позже Ньют признался, что не имел плана, а просто смотрел на поезда и искал _тот самый_ , который ему бы подошёл. На нём должно было по-особенному ёкнуть сердце.

Тесея вырвали из воспоминаний шаги сзади. Ньют тихо приблизился, кинул любопытный взгляд из-под густых рыжих ресниц.

— О чём ты думаешь? — поинтересовался осторожно.

— О тебе.

Ньют помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу. Хотел спросить, конечно же, но не был уверен, стоит ли допытываться до чужих мыслей.

— Вспоминал, как ты прямо перед школой сбежал, — смилостивился над ним Тесей. — И вообще — конец августа…

Ньют кивнул и уставился на холмик. Ветер сдвинул букет, растрепал цветы.

— Я не хотел в школу.

— Я тоже.

Ньют посмотрел с удивлением, но потом кивнул.

— А ты хоть раз плакал — тогда?.. — спросил неловко. — Я ни разу не видел.

Тесей припомнил, и ему стало жгуче стыдно. В действительности он недалеко ушёл от брата, хоть и мнил себя старше и разумнее.

— Да, пару раз… — признался Тесей. — Ты не видел, потому что я тоже от тебя прятался.

Ньют тронул его запястье жестом понимания и снова обратил взгляд на холмик. Потом сказал в воздух:

— Вот дураки мы были, да?..

 

Подготовка к ночи сегодня заняла больше времени, чем ранее — нужно было многое обдумать, переделать, а кое-что ещё и требовалось найти. Ещё до обеда Ньют с торжествующим возгласом вышел из стойла, волоча за собой тяжёлый железный укротитель, уже слегка заржавевший. Оказалось, эта штуковина валялась под пуками отсыревшего сена, но всё ещё была в рабочем состоянии. Когда Ньют дотащил её до гостиной, его путь с ней по дому оказался отмечен глубокими царапинами на паркете, из-за чего между ним и Тесеем случилась небольшая ссора. «Ты же всё равно собирался бросить дом!» — восклицал Ньют, и Тесей замолкал. В действительности он ещё не решил, что делать с фамильным особняком. Конечно, через год всё равно можно будет восстановить паркет заклинанием, но, кажется, из-за этого он потеряет и в прочности, и в ценности.

Тесей не считал себя таким уж неправым, но всё-таки пошел помогать с обедом, скрепя сердце. Ньют резал картофель с некоторым остервенением, впрочем, вскоре его движения стали плавнее и спокойнее. Тесей занялся мясом, изредка посматривая на брата.

— Я чувствую твой взгляд, — сказал Ньют, не отвлекаясь от дела, и поправил сползший рукав рубашки.

И тут Тесею стало интересно.

— Только сейчас или всегда? — спросил он.

— Всегда… кажется. Словно щекотка в висках, с другими людьми нет такого ощущения. Ты случаем не скрытый легилимент?

— Нет, — со смехом ответил Тесей. — Только немного изучал окклюменцию, полезная вещь.

— Значит, просто родственная связь. Если с кем-то из нас случится беда, второй, возможно, почувствует.

— Давай не будем об этом, Ньют.

Тот поднял взгляд — Тесей не видел, но понял по ощущению, которое брат описал как щекотку. Действительно похоже.

— Не порежься, — услышал он.

Это было своевременное предупреждение. Тесей отложил нож и выдохнул, пытаясь понять, как так вышло, что даже простое упоминание бед, могущих приключиться с братом, заставило его разволноваться.

Ньют по-прежнему наблюдал искоса.

— Всё с нами будет хорошо, — сказал он, высыпав на сковороду нарезанный картофель.

— Ты меня успокаиваешь? — Тесей улыбнулся.

— Да. Ты много переживаешь и плохо спишь, я заметил. — Ньют вернулся к столу, сдвинул брови. — Не надо взваливать на себя так много сразу.

Тесей неожиданно для самого себя взвинтился:

— Нужны мне твои советы!

— А больше ни от кого ты их не дождёшься. Мы одни, забыл?

— Я могу вам дать совет! — раздался скрипучий голос очага. — Мясо вообще-то вперёд картофеля идёт, вы, оболтусы! Кто так готовит!

Ньют выругался совсем уж непристойно, подбежал к сковороде и начал вытряхивать её содержимое в тарелку.

— Чтоб я не слышал больше от тебя таких слов! — возмутился Тесей, выкладывая на сковороду куски мяса.

— Ты сам так ругался, когда палец прищемил!

— Вот будет тебе шестнадцать — я тогда ничего не скажу. Но сейчас я старший в семье, изволь слушаться.

Ньют проворчал что-то неразборчивое, и, как Тесей подозревал, достойное хорошей затрещины, но не смог понять ни слова. Потому лишь прикрикнул для виду, и они снова разошлись по разные стороны стола.

Окончательное примирение произошло за чаем. Ньют безмолвно протянул ладонь, и Тесей пожал её, а потом подвинул брату последний кусочек шоколада.

— Позже ещё купим, — сказал он беспечно, осознавая, что на деле вряд ли они смогут скоро опять себя побаловать сладким: денег было совсем немного.

Ньют шоколад взял. Он, кажется, всё понял, но не знал, что сказать, а потому, выходя из-за стола, молча поцеловал в щёку. И тут же смущённо потёр место поцелуя — видимо, стирая шоколадный след. Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов.

— Не сутулься! — крикнул Тесей, даже не оборачиваясь — он слишком хорошо знал, как обычно ходит Ньют. Сзади раздалось сердитое хмыканье, подтвердившее его догадку.

 

На закате они с Ньютом стали общаться лишь короткими репликами: возьми то, перенеси туда. Весь ужин снова ограничился бутербродами, которые поедались на ходу. Наконец Тесей обессиленно лёг на исцарапанный днём паркет и тупо уставился на старомодную люстру, обводя взглядом литые завитушки из бронзы. Ньют мгновенно растянулся рядом. Их пальцы соприкоснулись; Ньют начал поглаживать их, потеребил отцовский перстень-печатку.

— Можешь примерить, — отозвался Тесей.

— Нет, я не хочу. — Ньют помолчал. — Из меня плохой бы вышел глава дома. Хорошо, что ты старше, ты сможешь его возродить.

У Тесея стало кисло во рту.

— Давай и об этом тоже не будем.

Его взгляд блуждал по потолку, зацепился за несметённую паутину и остановился на потускневшем гербе Скамандеров на камине чуть ниже по стене — вставшем на дыбы гиппогрифе.

— И вообще я ничего не хочу возрождать. Кому нужен этот груз традиций и эти потускневшие гербы? И обязательные гиппогрифы в стойлах — семейный символ же!

— Мама их любила, — возразил Ньют.

— Мама наверняка была единственной на несколько поколений, кто их искренне любил. Ну, и ты. Разве не пора что-то менять, Ньют?

Тесей не знал, зачем начал вслух говорить о том, что только недавно начало обретать форму в его голове. К тому же получалось обрывочно и сумбурно. Вряд ли брат поймёт.

Ньют вздохнул. А потом неожиданно сказал:

— Мне никогда особо не нравился наш дом. Я бы хотел жить в совсем небольшом, без ценных вещей, которые боишься случайно разбить... и без дубовых паркетов.

Тесей хмыкнул.

— Вот и я про то же. Жаль только, что я всех эльфов отпустил, нам бы сейчас не пришлось так мучиться с готовкой и полтергейстами.

— Нет, — уверенно возразил Ньют. — Это как раз самое правильное, что ты сделал.

И тут он одним резким движением снял перстень с пальца — по ощущениям ободрав кожу, — и выкинул его в открытое окно. Тесей вскочил, схватил Ньюта за рубашку и приподнял, нависнув над ним.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Он тебе не нужен, — заявил Ньют.

— Он отца! Нашего с тобой!

— И что?

Ньют с вызовом спросил это прямо в лицо, и Тесей не сдержался — замахнулся рукой, отвесил звонкую пощёчину. Звук был такой громкий, что, казалось, эхом отразился от стен. Ньют ахнул — явно не ожидал, — схватился за щёку и посмотрел с такой злостью, таким неверием, что Тесей невольно сам отпустил его. Ньют дёрнул рукой, явно желая ответить, но сдержался, лишь сжал ладонь в кулак. А после, без единого слова, развернулся и выбежал из комнаты. Вскоре хлопнула входная дверь.

Тесею понадобилось примерно секунд пять, чтобы понять, что он наделал. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки разом, он спустился и открыл дверь.

— Ньют! — крикнул он, сбежав с крыльца. Сошёл в сад, прислушался. Ничего не было слышно. — Ньют!

Он обошёл дом, присмотревшись к могиле матери — тоже никого. Было уже плохо видно, набухшие дождём тучи давили поднимающейся духотой, дополнительно темня вечернее небо. Кроны деревьев угрожающе смыкались над головой, ветки то и дело норовили ткнуться в глаза. Тесей споткнулся о камень, едва не полетел носом вниз, как Ньют прошлой ночью, лишь в последний момент сумел обрести равновесие. Коснувшись пальцами земли, он поднял голову рывком и заметил приоткрытые ворота; прошёл через них, завернул на повороте, где тропа начала расширяться, превращаясь в дорогу.

Впереди был силуэт, уходивший быстрым шагом. Обернулся, перешёл на бег.

— Ньют!

Тесей рванул вперёд. Брат всегда был легче и стремительнее, но в этот раз Тесей не мог допустить, чтобы Ньют сбежал. Догнав, Тесей дёрнул за рубашку; они оба затормозили так резко, что упали на дорогу, закашлявшись от пыли. Ньют дёрнулся, попытался снова встать, но Тесей ухватил за подтяжки брюк.

— Стой, Ньют, — прохрипел он, напрягся, опять повалил брата и сжал кольцом рук поперёк груди, пытаясь ногами обхватить и колени. Ньют бился в руках молча и сосредоточенно, словно зверь — склонился, укусил руку, и Тесей вскрикнул, но не ослабил хватку. Наконец и ноги Ньюта был зажаты между коленей Тесея, который тяжело дышал в затылок брата, пахнущий дорожной пылью.

— Прости меня. Ньют, прости, я был неправ, я очень тебя люблю, — сказал Тесей скороговоркой. — Ты важнее отца хотя бы потому, что ты здесь, рядом со мной и живой. А перстень вообще фамильный, а не его.

Ньют тяжело дышал, Тесей чувствовал руками, как поднималась его грудь.

— Я знаю, я скотина. Не убегай больше, пожалуйста.

Он уткнулся лбом Ньюту в затылок, поцеловал в шею.

— Что, мы продолжим так лежать? — донеслось спереди сердитое.

Тесей не без опаски выпустил; они поднялись, отряхнулись. Ньют пошёл обратно к дому, не оглядываясь, и Тесей в два шага нагнал и сгрёб в объятия.

— Отпусти.

— Ни за что.

Губами ощущались мягкие, чуть волнящиеся волосы. Ньют, насильно прижатый щекой к щеке, дышал в ухо подозрительно прерывисто и был вытянут, как струна. Тесей вцепился в его рубашку, ощущая под пальцами крылья лопаток; в голове промелькнуло: если Ньют его так и не простит, то всё равно не будет относиться к Тесею хуже, чем тот к самому себе.

— Как ты меня раздражаешь! — наконец произнёс Ньют звенящим от напряжения голосом.

И тоже обнял. Тесей не смог сдержать выдох облегчения и поспешно дотронулся губами до скулы Ньюта, повёл ими ниже по ударенной щеке, ощущая вкус пыли. Ньют напоследок лягнул в колено, уже беззлобно; Тесей тихо засмеялся, ткнул в бок кулаком и отстранился.

Невдалеке послышался звук копыт, и вскоре из-за второго поворота, ведущего в городок, показался их ближайший сосед верхом на коне — один из немногих оставшихся тут магов. Осмотрел с удивлением, коснулся шляпы в молчаливом приветствии.

— Откуда вы, Скамандеры, такие чумазые? — поинтересовался он, подняв брови. Гнедой конь остановился, переступил копытами. Ньют тут же начал поглаживать его шею, даже разрешения не спросив.

— Подрались просто, — отозвался он. — Теперь помирились и возвращаемся домой.

— А, вот оно что, — хмыкнул сосед. — Ну, передавайте привет вашей матушке и пожелания выздоровления.

— Обязательно, — сказал Тесей, провожая всадника взглядом. Конь неспешно потрусил по дороге, его хвост мотался из стороны в сторону, отгоняя назойливых насекомых.

Тесей с Ньютом пошли обратно. Были слышны только звуки шагов, пение сверчков и едва слышное уханье совы — наверное, Медея вылетела на охоту. Тесей незаметно потёр след укуса на тыльной стороне ладони, всё ещё болезненный. Ньют покосился, но ничего не сказал.

— «Помирились»? — спросил Тесей, когда они уже были у ворот.

— Да. — Ньют неловко потёр затылок. — Я тоже, наверное, виноват, не нужно было выкидывать перстень. Хочешь, найду?

— Не надо.

Тесей запер ворота за ними, и гиппогрифы из железных прутьев теперь как будто ловили в разинутые клювы последние лучи почти скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца. Ньют убежал вперёд, к дому, сдвинул заслонку с бочки, полной воды, окунул туда голову целиком и вынырнул, отфыркиваясь. Потом стянул с себя рубашку, спустив с плеч подтяжки, бросил её, не глядя, на ветки ясеня и окунулся уже по грудь. Он удерживался над бочкой одними руками да коленями, и так и подмывало поднять выше его приподнявшиеся ноги, чтобы Ньют упал в воду, но сегодня Тесей не станет больше рисковать своей дружбой с братом.

Ньют вынырнул снова, обдал брызгами и, отряхнувшись как собака, заставил зажмуриться.

— Помыться нормально всё равно не успеем, давай хотя бы так, — сказал он, подтаскивая Тесея к бочке.

Вода вообще-то была питьевая, но это уже не имело значения. Тесей тоже разделся по пояс, погрузился в бочку, подтянувшись на руках. Затылок ощутил ладони Ньюта, вымывающие песок из волос. Когда Тесей поднял голову, откидывая с лица мокрые пряди, уже Ньют зажмурился от полетевших ему в лицо капель. Тесей замер над бочкой — и в следующий миг плеснул водой на Ньюта; тот подскочил и хлопнул по глади ладонью, окатив их обоих целой тучей брызг. В эту же секунду раздался громкий раскат грома, Тесей поднял голову, хмурясь на тучи, и пропустил момент, когда Ньют окунул в бочку садовую лейку. На Тесея обрушился, казалось, целый водопад, и Ньют со смехом исчез за дверью дома.

Ориентируясь по мокрым следам, Тесей дошёл до ванной. Ещё где-то на середине пути он едва не споткнулся о мокрые брюки Ньюта, вместе с бельём небрежно брошенные посреди коридора. Покачал головой и разделся сам там же, переступил через мокрую одежду. В доме было прохладнее, чем на улице, и нагота ощущалась острее, несмотря на предгрозовую духоту.

В ванной Ньют вытирался полотенцем. Отворачиваться не стал, и Тесей мимоходом отметил, что брат уже неплохо сложен для своих лет. Сам Ньют осмотрел Тесея с открытым интересом, даже неловко стало, и потому он поспешно сорвал полотенце с крючка.

— Поторопимся, — сказал, промокая волосы. — Ночью явно будет гроза, так что нельзя позволить полтергейстам выжить нас из дома.

Ньют угукнул, отложил полотенце. Без расчёски у него на голове был сущий беспорядок, самое то птицам гнёзда вить. Явно вспомнив о волосах в последний момент, он быстро причесал их всего парой небрежных движений и протиснулся мимо Тесея к двери, соприкоснувшись с ним голым бедром. Тесей невольно дёрнулся, проводил взглядом и, очнувшись, пошёл искать чистую одежду. Вытаскивая из шкафа последние брюки и кинув взгляд на почти пустую полку для белья, он уныло заключил, что пора затевать стирку — самую что ни на есть магловскую, собственными руками. Вот прямо завтра и стоит этим заняться.

В гостиной Ньют уже одевался: на нём была рубашка, которую он застёгивал на ощупь, глядя в окно. Ещё почему-то носки — и всё.

— Большинство людей начинает с белья и брюк, — сказал Тесей, бросив на подлокотник кресла свою одежду. Ньют озадаченно оглядел себя, будто только что заметил, а потом пожал плечами:

— Я не большинство.

Тесей мысленно согласился с этим утверждением и, неслышно подобравшись ближе, в шутку хлестнул полотенцем по белым ягодицам. Ньют подпрыгнул с возмущённым вскриком и торопливо схватил лежащие на подоконнике брюки.

Одевшись, они спрятались за монолитным и тяжёлым, как каменная плита, столом отца, который добрые полчаса волокли вдвоём из его кабинета. Это уже была не палатка из одеял, а самый что ни на есть серьёзный форт. А они вдвоём — его маленькая армия, готовая выдержать многочасовую ночную осаду.

— Укротитель? — спросил Тесей.

— Есть.

— Рогатка?

— Есть, сэр. И камни для неё тоже.

— Щиты?

Ньют постучал по большим кускам жести, один из которых был адресным указателем, а второй просто лежал без дела в сарае.

— Отлично. Помни, солдат, главное — не дать им выкурить нас отсюда. Пока мы под столом — мы под защитой. И ни шагу назад!

Ньют в недоумении обернулся на камин, к которому они сидели вплотную, и поднял брови. Тесей смущённо фыркнул.

— Это так, к слову пришлось, — пояснил он.

Они прислонились к внутренним стенкам стола и принялись ждать. Магического фонаря в этот раз у них не было — его разбили полтергейсты, и темнота теперь ощущалась почти физически. Они оба не боялись её, Ньют так вообще был склонен шататься ночью по дому и саду просто из интереса, но напряжённое ожидание в потемках было удовольствием тем ещё. Как всегда ближе к ночи, Тесея начали одолевать безрадостные мысли, пугающие предчувствия, от которых в это время суток избавиться сложнее, чем солнечным днём.

— Эй, — шепнул Ньют, — перестань думать.

— Что?..

— Ты напрягся. Это всё плохие мысли перед сном, да?.. Нужно отвлечься на что-нибудь постороннее. Я вот начинаю мечтать про большой чемодан с пятым измерением, полный волшебных животных.

Догадливость Ньюта и удивила, и опечалила.

— И у тебя уже бывает? — спросил Тесей.

— Ага.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, и Тесей мог в таком положении только похлопать брата по ноге. Тут раздался странный звук невдалеке, и они оба прислушались, одновременно повернув головы к двери.

— Идут.

Ньют нащупал рогатку, Тесей схватился за укротитель. Невольно он вспомнил первую летнюю ночь: как страшно было тогда, и как быстро всё изменилось. Теперь они с Ньютом готовы к их финальному сражению в этой маленькой, почти игрушечной войне.

Задребезжали стёкла, загудели водопроводные трубы в ритме жуткого марша, страшный потусторонний хохот раздался словно отовсюду. Завывания складывались в слова, повторяющиеся раз за разом. У Тесея затылок пошёл мурашками.

«Малыши-и-и… Где вы, малыши-и-и…»

Тесей высунулся, стараясь остаться незаметным. Полупрозрачные, цвета пыльной вуали полтергейсты заглядывали в шкафы и за диваны; один со скрипом раскрутился на люстре, другой начал вынимать из буфета недобитые тарелки. С громким «дзынь» тарелка разбилась о зеркало над камином. Тесей заметил и жуткого молчаливого полтергейста, того самого, что так напугал их в первую ночь — у него были глаза, повёрнутые зрачками внутрь, и страшное костлявое лицо, больше смахивающее на череп. Он поворачивался на месте, следя за остальными, будто… будто был главным здесь.

Тесей быстро спрятался обратно, надавил на макушку Ньюта, который уже хотел вылезти наружу с рогаткой, и зашептал:

— Тот, что глазами себе в череп смотрит — он тут, и он явно главный. Я его на себя возьму, а ты должен посеять панику среди остальных. Среди всех сразу! Не подведи.

Тесей постарался произнести это так, чтобы Ньют не обиделся за явно второстепенное задание. Кажется, удалось: брат кивнул, проникнувшись важностью своей миссии. Тесей поднял укротитель за боковые дуги, стараясь им не загреметь.

Эта вещь когда-то использовалась, чтобы усмирять нрав самых строптивых гиппогрифов. Сложное переплетение тяжёлых железных прутьев подстраивалось под конкретного зверя, обхватывая его, прижимая крылья к бокам и ограничивая движения ног. Даже голова фиксировалась, чтобы гиппогриф не мог, нагнувшись, клюнуть своего хозяина. Уже спустя несколько часов без еды и воды зверь был готов на что угодно, лишь бы кто-нибудь снял с него эту жуткую сбрую.

Тесей не был уверен, что укротитель подействует на полтергейста, да и просто даже не пройдёт сквозь него. Но вещь была волшебная, и попробовать стоило.

Он напоследок снова выглянул из-за стола. И вовремя: главный полтергейст оказался совсем близко.

— Давай! — крикнул Тесей, выскакивая и мгновенно поднимаясь на ноги.

Первый камень Ньюта полетел в не успевшего стать бесплотным полтергейста — и попал. Тесей подпрыгнул, замахнувшись, и изо всех сил набросил укротитель на взмывшего к люстре главаря. Тот завращал глазами, истошно завыл, да так, что Тесей закрыл уши руками. Ньют же продолжал метаться камнями из рогатки в разных направлениях — разбилось неведомо как уцелевшее стекло буфета, засвистело сквозняком пробитое окно. Полтергейст попытался скинуть с себя железную сбрую, но она сжималась вокруг него всё плотнее, не давая сбросить. Тесей упёрся руками в бока, с удовольствием наблюдая за неразберихой в рядах врага.

Вдруг скрип сверху стал громче, перекрыв вой.

— Тесей, люстра!

Не став даже разбираться, в чём дело и поднимать взгляд, Тесей отпрыгнул — и вовремя. Отвинченная люстра со страшным грохотом, брызнув осколками, рухнула на пол. Кажется, этот звук смутил призрачную братию, и они сгинули в неизвестном направлении, только их жуткий главарь с лицом-черепом, весь окутанный прутьями, оказался медлительнее — он метнулся к окну, разбил его окончательно и унёсся в душную предгрозовую ночь.

Ньют издал радостный выкрик, бросился к Тесею, повиснув на шее.

— Мы прогнали их! — жарко зашептал он на ухо. — У нас получилось!

— Не знаю, надолго ли. Но всё равно здорово, нам даже щиты не понадобились.

Гостиная, конечно, уже была безнадёжно испорчена, осколки люстры хрустели под ногами, но это лишь усилило уверенность Тесея в том, что старый дом ему не нужен, и пусть пропадёт он пропадом вместе с хрустальными люстрами, крохотными гиппогрифами с герба, смотревшими отовсюду, и старыми дубовыми паркетами. Через год их с Ньютом уже здесь не будет.

 

Впервые за три дня они ложились спать не посреди ночи и не на рассвете. Тесей, переодеваясь в пижаму, думал лишь о том, как сильно он вымотался. Правда, ещё пронеслось в голове, что им с Ньютом теперь нужно раздвинуть кровати, ведь опасность миновала. Это была правильная мысль, что Тесей признал отчего-то с неохотой. Пожалуй, он привык к слишком близкому присутствию брата — настолько, что уже в нём нуждался.

Тесей вошёл в их общую комнату и молча смотрел, как Ньют сворачивает покрывало.

— Наверное, нам больше не стоит спать рядом.

Фраза прозвучала категоричнее, чем хотелось бы Тесею. Ньют выпрямился, опустил голову.

— Мы слишком взрослые для этого, — сказал Ньют; его лопатки нервно дёрнулись. — Понимаю. И извини, что вторгался в твоё личное пространство.

— Нет, ты мне никогда не мешал… — растерянно начал Тесей, по-прежнему разговаривая со спиной Ньюта и понимая, что не будет так просто, как хотелось.

— Тогда почему?

— Именно потому, что мы слишком взрослые. — Тесей не стал пояснять, что он вкладывает в эту фразу, но скорее всего больше, чем вложил в неё Ньют.

Тот повернулся наконец лицом и посмотрел на Тесея, беспокойно хмурясь. Такое же выражение лица у него появлялось, когда он следил за повадками животных, пытаясь их понять.

— А ты сам хочешь — по отдельности?

— Нет, — признался Тесей.

Он пообещал себе не лгать больше Ньюту — и он не будет.

Ньют подошёл и взял за руку, потащил в постель. Желание что-то изменить мгновенно растаяло. Да и было ли оно вообще, это желание?..

Прижиматься Ньют не стал — наоборот, отвернулся, и Тесей, помедлив, сам перекинул руку ему поперёк живота. Ньют увёл назад ноги, снова начал согревать их о ступни Тесея. Тот уже засыпал — и вдруг по карнизу застучало, дождевые струи начали бить в окна, и раздался рокот грома.

В какой-то момент, когда реальность почти растаяла, Тесею почудилось, будто Ньют заворочался под рукой, повернулся лицом, и подбородок ощутил мягкое прикосновение — словно поцелуй. Ещё чуть выше — и захватил бы губы.

Но, возможно, это уже было частью сна.

* * *

Тесей привык, что Ньют встаёт до него, но в это утро он пожалел, что не просыпается раньше брата. Пробуждение было в высшей степени смущающим. Он выругался вполголоса, пытаясь не думать о том, заметил ли Ньют.

Уже в ванной он быстро довёл себя до разрядки, отдышался и глянул в зеркало. Своё растерянное лицо он не оценил. В голове ещё витали обрывки сна, больше смахивающие на впечатления — смутно приятные, без конкретных людей. Просто чьи-то руки — _там_ , а потом и губы, и собственные пальцы зарываются в мягкие короткие волосы, вроде бы светлые, с рыжиной…

Тесей усилием воли выкинул сон из головы и привычно начал искать брата по дому.

Ньют снова обнаружился в саду. Он поливал цветы — те, что пережили этот год и непривычно суровую зиму. Когда Тесей приблизился, он обернулся на шаги, сощурившись на солнце, стёр пот со лба рукавом, который, кажется, никогда не застёгивался на манжетах.

— Что тебе снилось интересного? — спросил Ньют не оставляющим сомнений тоном. Тесей понял, что краснеет, с лёгким ужасом вспомнив, насколько тесно они с братом прижимаются друг к другу во сне.

— И со мной бывает, — сказал Ньют, отворачиваясь и даря всё своё внимание ирисам. — Просто я же просыпаюсь раньше, вот ты и не в курсе. — Он снова повернулся к Тесею и добавил с ехидцей: — Не знал, что уши у тебя тоже могут краснеть.

Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся цветам и отвлёкся на чью-то нору посреди клумбы. Тесей продолжал стоять, донельзя смущённый.

— Не беспокойся, — произнёс Ньют, рассматривая нору. — Это же совершенно нормальное явление. Слушай, у нас, кажется, гном завёлся… и я подозреваю, не один. Мы же сходим сегодня за низлом? Он будет их прогонять из сада!

Тесей помялся, размышляя, стоит ли поднимать снова тему раздельного сна. Ньют явно считал разговор оконченным, Тесею же тем более не хотелось его продолжать.

— Сходим, — согласился он. — Мы же собирались. Так что не пачкай, ради Мерлина, чистую одежду.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил Ньют не очень убедительно и начал обходить клумбу кругом, то ли рассматривая цветы, то ли разыскивая гномов. Тесей мотнул головой и пошёл готовить завтрак.

Он за полчаса разругался вдрызг со старым сварливым очагом, не желавшим подчиняться и делать, как ему было приказано. «Какой из тебя глава дома, мальчишка! — прохрипел тот напоследок со звуком, напоминающим шипение воды на раскаленных камнях. — Молоко на губах не обсохло!»

Тесей мстительно подумал, что через год самолично отнесёт его на мусорку, и пусть шипит там сколько хочет. Ладно бы Ньют начал спорить — ему можно доводить до белого каления, у него вообще возраст такой — сложный… Но не неодушевлённые же предметы!..

Когда Ньют вошёл на кухню, то вгляделся в лицо — видимо, на нём ещё читалась злость, — пожал плечами и сам разложил яичницу по тарелкам.

Посреди завтрака через всю кухню пробежала самая обычная обнаглевшая мышь. Остановилась у стула Ньюта, и тот осторожно, чтобы не напугать, скинул ей на пол крошечный кусочек яичницы. Тесею стало вконец смешно.

— Ты словно сказочная принцесса. Все звери: и дикие, и не очень — все собираются вокруг тебя.

— Они догадываются, что я их не трону, — пояснил Ньют досадливо. — Животные это чувствуют.

— Ну-ну.

Допив чай первым, Тесей вышел из кухни и начал бесцельно бродить по дому. Поднялся на второй этаж, зачем-то заглянул в гостиную — их ночное поле битвы. Посмотрел на люстру, разворотившую пол — и направился дальше, в родительское крыло.

У комнаты отца он замялся, но что-то непреодолимо тянуло внутрь. Тесей вынул из кармана связку ключей, нашёл нужный и повернул его в замочной скважине, отворяя слабо скрипнувшую дверь. Здесь давно уже никого не было, но из уважения всё оставили так, словно отец лишь ненадолго вышел, и только слой пыли развеивал это впечатление. На столе лежали листы бумаги, заполненные размашистым косым почерком — едва начатые мемуары; рядом — газеты, перья в высокой подставке под мрамор, а на подоконнике — пепельница. Правда, пустая, хотя Тесей был бы не против вдохнуть запах сигар — такой привычный. Когда-то сигарным дымом пропах и весь кабинет отца, но давно уже выветрилось. А Ньют наверняка и не помнит этого запаха совсем. Сколько лет прошло — почти семь же?.. Мама бы сказала точно, она никогда не забывала дату.

Поддавшись порыву, Тесей открыл шкаф, погладил строгие костюмы. Достал один — светлый летний, уже такой старомодный с виду. Подумал-подумал… и начал раздеваться.

Рубашка оказалась чуть длиннее в рукавах, чем надо. Жесткий накрахмаленный воротник ощущался неудобным, а двубортный жилет — слишком жарким. Тесей безошибочно повязал галстук: пальцы хорошо помнили несколько узлов, которые отец когда-то вдолбил в него намертво. Вот Ньют — тот наверняка бы ошибся. Его уже и не учили толком.

Сверху Тесей накинул визитку и встал перед зеркалом. А потом хлопнул себя по лбу и потянулся за шляпой. Оглядел себя снова — и, порывшись в ящике стола, нашёл карманные часы, давным-давно остановившиеся. Зацепил за пуговицу жилета и вложил в кармашек. Теперь не хватало разве что туфель и белого платка, и Тесей не сразу, но смог найти летние туфли в шкафу. Размер оказался чуть больше, чем надо, но это было незаметно со стороны.

Тесей смотрел на себя и за слегка испуганным лицом видел слишком сильную похожесть, которая болезненно ощущалась в сердце. Шляпа затеняла глаза, чересчур молодые, но в остальном было очень… Вплоть до линии губ и подбородка. Тесей выпрямился, расправил плечи. На секунду ему показалось, что из зеркала на него смотрит отец.

Это было невыносимо тяжело, и Тесей отвернулся, вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз, к Ньюту. Тот опять был в саду, возился с обожаемыми мамиными ирисами. Тесей кашлянул, и брат обернулся. Он рассматривал молча и слишком долго, и наконец сморщил нос.

— Что? — забеспокоился Тесей.

— Тебе великоват, видно по плечам, да и брюки чуть длиннее, чем надо. Но вообще-то мне нравится, хорошо смотрелся бы, если бы шился на тебя. Отцовский же?

— Да. Не помнишь совсем?

Ньют покачал головой. А потом улыбнулся:

— Ты так выглядишь совсем взрослым.

Он ополоснул руки из лейки, приблизился. Потрогал галстук, провёл пальцами по цепочке часов и пуговицам жилета. Тесей сделал важный вид, приподнял шляпу и выпятил грудь. Ньют прыснул.

— В этом костюме ты как-то даже на себя непохож, непривычно, — сказал он, посерьёзнев. — Ты очень… красивый.

Тесей слегка обиделся.

— А обычно я что, страшный, что ли?

Ньют не ответил. Он вдруг повернул голову в сторону дома, будто напряжённо во что-то вслушиваясь. Шикнул на Тесея, нетерпеливо окликнувшего брата, и направился по тропе за угол, всё ускоряясь, пока, наконец, не перешёл на бег. Тесей в недоумении побежал в ту же сторону.

— Ньют! — крикнул он, завернув. — Да что…

И осёкся.

У могилы стоял Дамблдор.

Он печально глядел на холмик, сняв шляпу. Его взгляд скользнул и по пустому камню в изголовье, и по чуть завядшим букетам, которые рассыпались вокруг, и по пушистой шапке из цветов тимьяна, укрывших всю могилу нежным сиреневым покрывалом. Потом Дамблдор развернулся лицом, и Тесей крепко схватил Ньюта за предплечье. Пожалуй, слишком крепко — если бы Ньют не был так же на пределе нервов, то наверняка вскрикнул бы.

— Как давно? — встревоженно спросил Дамблдор.

Тесей чуть вскинул подбородок, отвечая:

— В прошлом августе, сэр. Драконья оспа.

Их учитель хмуро кивнул, покрутил шляпу в руках. Тесей снова ощутил на себе его внимательный взгляд — казалось, голубые глаза Дамблдора видят всё. Неосознанно прижав к себе Ньюта второй рукой, Тесей начал судорожно продумывать варианты, как выпутаться из этой жуткой ситуации. Но в голове только билось паническое: «Они знают. Они всё знают».

— Я никому Ньюта не отдам! — вырвалось у Тесея, хотя он хотел сказать другое. Он хотел сказать спокойно: «Всё хорошо, мы отлично справляемся» и «У нас есть родственники в Дорсете, вот ждём их четвёртый день».

Ньют судорожно вздохнул, ухватился за руку. Дамблдор продолжал смотреть, ничего не отвечая, углы его рта, печально опущенные, терялись в бороде.

Он знает, что нет никаких родственников в Дорсете. И наверняка он здесь, чтобы разлучить с Ньютом или отдать их обоих незнакомой семье, чужим людям. Или и того хуже — в приют.

Зря они палочки заперли на ключ. Хотя нет, чем бы они помогли?..

— Нам стоит поговорить, не правда ли? — тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Он смотрел только на Тесея.

— Никакого разговора без Ньюта.

— Разумеется.

Дамблдор прошёл мимо них, завернул первым. Тесей отпустил Ньюта, поймал его испуганный взгляд — и двинулся следом. Ньют ступал за ним, едва не утыкаясь носом в спину.

У входной двери Тесей обогнал, провёл в кухню. Когда он попытался поставить чайник, Дамблдор остановил жестом руки и мгновенно вскипятил воду взмахом палочки. А потом сел в вежливом ожидании, положив шляпу на подоконник. Тесей бросил свою туда же и достал третью чашку с блюдцем, налил чаю. Молчание становилось гробовым. Ньют хмурился, опустив голову, и мял в пальцах брюки, а Дамблдор осматривался с живым интересом, будто это не он на самом деле станет сейчас решать их судьбу.

Сняв визитку и повесив её на спинку стула, Тесей сел, сдвинул выше манжеты слишком длинных рукавов. Запоздало подумал, что со стороны он, должно быть, смотрится чрезвычайно странно явно не в своей одежде.

— Я вовсе не… Я вовсе не притворяюсь своим отцом, — сказал Тесей хрипло, указав на костюм. — Просто нашёл, ну и…

Он сам ужаснулся тому, как беспомощно это прозвучало. Дамблдор сделал глоток и опустил чашку на блюдце с громким звуком, как точку поставил.

— Ещё в середине года мы что-то заподозрили, — начал он неторопливо. — Сначала ваши деканы, разумеется. Два брата не уезжают на каникулы, не получают писем, держатся особняком и чаще друг с другом, несмотря на былую вражду. Конечно же это обсуждалось. По правилам директор сначала должен послать письмо родителям… матери в вашем случае. Но так удачно вышло, что я здесь был неподалёку по делам.

Дамблдор отхлебнул из чашки, помолчал, сцепив пальцы обеих рук на столе.

— Я соболезную вашей утрате, — произнёс он тихо. — Жаль, что вы решили не просить ничьей помощи, хоть я и понимаю почему. — Его глаза остановились на Ньюте. который под столом взял Тесея за руку, придвинувшись ближе. — Неужели нет никого, кому вы бы доверяли?

— Нет, — отрывисто ответил Тесей. — Кому? Близких родственников у нас не осталось, а тесную дружбу мама ни с кем не поддерживала после убийства отца.

— Он был аврором, верно?.. И кто же?..

— Виновных не нашли. — Дамблдор кивнул со скорбно поджатыми губами, а Тесей склонился над столом, заговорил взволнованно: — Не выдавайте нас. Прошу. Умоляю. Мне до совершеннолетия год, большую часть его мы всё равно проведём в Хогвартсе. Лето мы переживём, деньги есть, готовить умеем. Из нас не растили неженок и маменькиных сынков.

— Деньги… точно ли есть? — спросил Дамблдор прозорливо. — В Гринготтсе ведь нужно сопровождение взрослого, чтобы взять из ячейки.

Тесей замялся. Он скрывал это от Ньюта, но мысленно уже начал прикидывать, что из домашних ценностей можно будет продать, чтобы дотянуть до сентября.

— Так, молодые люди, — весомо начал Дамблдор. — Скрыть ситуацию от директора я не могу, слишком быстро тайное станет явным, да и смысла в этом не вижу.

Ньют рывком поднял голову, посмотрел враждебно.

— ...Но я попробую это как-то уладить. Я мог бы временно опекать вас… если вы не против, конечно. Но, возможно, придётся забрать вас с собой, я пока не уверен в исходе дела. Наше министерство неторопливо, а попечительский совет школы и вовсе в отпуске. Пока они будут судить да рядить, уже и лето закончится, а нам ведь нужно только дотянуть до осени, верно?

Тесей быстро переглянулся с Ньютом. Тот явно не был против.

— Мы согласны, — сказал Тесей. Потом, чуть помедлив: — Спасибо, сэр.

— Пока не за что. — Дамблдор посмотрел мягко, улыбнулся. — Никогда не гнушайтесь просить помощи. Нельзя видеть врагов во всех людях сразу.

— Извините, но это семейная традиция, — мрачно произнёс Тесей. — До отца схожим образом был убит дед.

— Вот как. И ты ведь тоже собираешься стать аврором.

— Да. А Ньют пошёл в маму.

— Я решил быть магозоологом, — подал голос Ньют. — Мама им не была, нет, но она любила животных...

Он продолжил говорить, сначала застенчиво, потом становясь всё словоохотливее. Тесей же смотрел на Дамблдора. Тот подпёр щёку рукой и слушал с улыбкой, которая, похоже, была искренней. Он даже про недопитый чай забыл. Тесей рассматривал их учителя исподтишка и гадал, как ты вышло, что именно он оказался здесь. В историю с делами неподалёку Тесей нисколько не поверил. Неужто Дамблдора так волновала их судьба?..

По всему выходило, что да. Возможно, это какое-то гриффиндорское качество характера, Тесей не был уверен. В семье не было гриффиндорцев.

— А можно ещё спросить… — вдруг сказал Ньют неуверенно, и Тесей оторвался от своих мыслей. — Мы вообще-то собирались сегодня купить низла…

Ну да. Странно было бы, если бы Ньют не поинтересовался.

— Да пожалуйста. — У Дамблдора в глазах появились весёлые искорки. — Чем больше компания, тем веселее.

Он поднялся. Тесей тоже поспешно вскочил.

— Я провожу вас. Ньют, помоешь посуду?

Тот вроде бы понял намёк, начал собирать чашки. Тесей вышел из дома вслед за Дамблдором, поравнялся с ним.

— У вас ведь не было рядом других дел, — сказал Тесей напрямик.

— Нет, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Но именно это я сказал директору, собираясь к вам. Я догадывался, что увижу.

— Тогда почему…

Дамблдор резко остановился и взял за плечи. Тесей ошарашенно замер.

— Я знаю, каково терять семью. Но как хорошо, что вы близки с братом. Вам так повезло… — сказал Дамблдор с внутренней горечью, и Тесею показалось, что лучше не спрашивать. — Просто дайте мне помочь.

— Хорошо... Спасибо.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Дамблдор, чуть повеселев. — Мы втроём. Верно?

Тесей слабо улыбнулся.

Когда они подошли к воротам, из дома выбежал Ньют, посмотрел вопросительно. Тесей кивнул, и Ньют приблизился.

— Ещё один вопрос, сэр, — проговорил Тесей. Дамблдор остановился. — Ворота всегда были заколдованы. Как вы прошли?

Тот поднял палец.

— А! Точно. Спасибо, что напомнил. Видишь ли, охранные заклинания нужно подновлять, а этого уже год никто не делал, правильно? Я научу тебя. А пока… — Дамблдор пробормотал что-то, вынув палочку, замок полыхнул оранжевым. — Я вернусь на днях. Больше ничего вам прямо сейчас не нужно? Полтергейсты ещё не захватили дом?

— Мы их победили, — сказал Ньют с гордостью. — Этой вот ночью.

— Я в вас не сомневался.

Он коснулся шляпы, прощаясь. Тесей, чуть помедлив, протянул ему руку, и Дамблдор крепко её пожал.

Ньют забрался на решётку, провожая его взглядом. Впрочем, Дамблдор дошёл до поворота, обернулся с ободряющей улыбкой и аппарировал. Тесей смотрел на то место, где только что стоял их учитель, и разглядывал поднявшуюся пыль.

Ньют дотянулся сверху до шляпы, снял и надел на себя, утонув в ней. Он встретился взглядом с Тесеем, и тот подумал, что у Ньюта тоже очень отцовские губы и подбородок. Кажется, он даже будет сильнее похож на него, когда повзрослеет.

— Что? — спросил Ньют.

Тесей покачал головой.

— Будем ждать, — отозвался он. — Дня, когда Дамблдор вернётся.

Он засунул руки в карманы и ушёл в свои мысли. Вернул его к реальности возмущённый кашель Ньюта.

— Ну что, — начал он нетерпеливо, — мы пойдём за низлом наконец?..

 

**Эпилог. Год спустя**

 

— А теперь закрой глаза, — распорядился Тесей. — Ну! А то галстуком завяжу.

Ньют фыркнул, но сделал, как было велено.

— И не подглядывай.

Он повёл Ньюта за руку вверх по лестнице. Одна лестничная площадка, вторая… На третьей Тесей остановился, отпер дверь ключом и втолкнул брата внутрь.

— А теперь можешь открывать.

Тесей немного волновался, когда Ньют осматривался. Эту квартиру они выбрали вместе с Дамблдором на то время, пока не удастся продать особняк вместе с фамильным барахлом. После и Тесей, и Ньют смогут купить себе хоть по целому дому — только небольшому. Но им будет достаточно. Они оба уже по горло сыты высокими потолками и бесконечными коридорами.

— Ну что?..

Ньют обнял без лишних слов — очень крепко, на грани болезненности. Тесей дёрнул головой, и благодарный поцелуй пришёлся вместо щеки в ухо, громко в нём отозвавшись. Охнув, Тесей засмеялся с облегчением, хотел было тоже коснуться губами щеки, но отчего-то не смог, смутившись. А потому отстранился и, подойдя к корзине, выпустил наружу измаявшегося от нетерпения низла. Тот неторопливо двинулся осматривать новые владения, и Ньют за ним. Все трое: Ньют, низл и сам Тесей — все они были рыжеватыми и тощими, так что низл попросту смахивал на ещё одного члена семьи Скамандеров. Он и имя имел соответствующее — Гермес, и записали они его с семейной фамилией, в шутку называя своим потерянным братом.

— Мне очень нравится, — сказал Ньют, когда оглядел всю квартиру. Одобрительно присвистнул, увидев, что вся их домашняя одежда уже лежит в шкафу. Правда, не особенно аккуратно — времени у Тесея толком не было.

Ньют развязал галстук, бросил на диван и начал нетерпеливо расстёгивать пуговицы на школьной рубашке. Оставшись в одной майке и брюках, он лёг, вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза.

— Да, кстати, — начал Тесей. — Извини, но вторую кровать я пока не успел купить, займёмся этим на днях с тобой.

— Ничего, — отозвался Ньют. — Мне и на диване нормально. — Он окликнул зашедшего в комнату Гермеса и, когда тот подошёл к дивану, поднял его к себе, начав поглаживать. Низл громко замурлыкал под боком.

Тесей стоял у дверного проёма и смотрел на Ньюта со смешанными чувствами. Ему казалось, что это всё происходит не с ними. Не получалось поверить, что их мытарства закончились, что теперь у них есть низл, деньги и дом, который оба хотели. Конечно, впереди ещё маячили аврорские испытания, но всё равно у них с Ньютом было лето, которое ощущалось отвоёванным у судьбы. Своего рода наградой.

И они её заслужили.

Ньют поднялся рывком, осторожно поставив Гермеса на пол, прошёл на кухню.

— А продуктов нет? — донёсся его голос. — Я тогда схожу.

Он вернулся в комнату и достал из шкафа одну из своих прошлогодних рубашек.

— Тебе мала наверняка будет, — заметил Тесей.

— И правда.

Ньют за год окончательно сравнялся с ним; если и имелась разница, то небольшая. Он действительно был вылитый отец, но выражение его лица сводило на нет эту похожесть. Брат в отличие от отца много улыбался, всё чаще застенчиво прятал глаза, а ещё так и не избавился от привычки сутулиться. Голос его, сломавшись, стал тихим и мягким, и Тесею было пока непривычно его слышать.

Ньют почесал в затылке, явно не желая надевать снова свою школьную рубашку, вопросительно поднял брови.

— Можешь взять мою.

— Спасибо.

И он выскочил на лестничную площадку, не успев до конца застегнуться. Тесей отрешённо подумал, что если он действительно хорошо знает Ньюта, тот вернётся часа через полтора. В лучшем случае.

Ньют вошёл в квартиру через два.

Тесей читал здоровенный талмуд по зельям, когда услышал шорохи в коридоре и знакомое дыхание. Ньют ввалился в комнату с бумажным пакетом; щёки были раскрасневшиеся, словно от бега.

— Извини, я совсем забыл… — начал он скороговоркой. Прервался и закончил задумчиво: — Надо же, я даже забыл, что хотел есть. А теперь вспомнил.

— Что за зверь? — спросил Тесей даже без тени сомнения.

— Флоббер-черви.

— И это за ними ты следил два часа? Они же ужасно скучные.

— Не скажи, — возразил Ньют. — Между прочим, я долго не мог понять, как они вообще способны искать пищу, потому что казалось, будто у них нет никаких рецепторов — а я ведь препарировал их не раз…

Он поставил пакет на пол и начал раздеваться, продолжая говорить, и сам же себе мешал, потому что довольно сложно одновременно размахивать руками и снимать рубашку. Тесей поднялся нетерпеливо, схватил за ладони. Ньют сбился на середине фразы, смешно порозовев — пятнами, на секунду сжал пальцы и вырвался. Он был текучий, как ртуть.

Словно мама.

Тесей помнил, как ловил её руки, поднимаемые в пылу эмоционального рассказа очередной сказки, а она смеялась и сжимала его пальцы. Ньют же обычно с открытым ртом рассматривал картины, которые отец создавал палочкой, иллюстрируя мамины истории. Поначалу Ньют был вдумчивее и усидчивее, и волшебные животные захватили его ум далеко не сразу.

Тогда всем казалось, что именно Ньют пойдёт в отца и по его стопам. Мама как-то раз сказала это по секрету.

— Так что приготовить? — спросил Ньют уже у двери.

— На свой вкус, — ответил Тесей и проводил долгим взглядом его длинную, немного несуразную фигуру.

 

Первая ночь в новой квартире воспринималась волнующе. Тесей раздвинул шторы и, лёжа на кровати, рассматривал небо с непривычного ракурса. Звёзды из окна виднелись другие, и они были бледнее, чем в Хогвартсе или в старом особняке. Оно и понятно — раньше вокруг не было сияющего огнями города.

Ньют постелил себе на диване, лёг, и Тесей взмахнул палочкой, выключая свет. Возможность колдовать летом тоже была непривычной, и Тесей весь день почти не выпускал палочку из рук, пару раз поймав завистливые взгляды Ньюта.

— Галстук-бабочку надо сначала научиться руками завязывать, и только потом ты сможешь это делать палочкой, — терпеливо говорил Тесей, и Ньют вздыхал, снова продолжая попытки. Обычные галстуки ему не нравились категорически.

В итоге всё закончилось тем, что Тесей сам на нём завязал бабочку, приказав смотреть в зеркало. Ньют смотрел, опять розовея — в этот раз ради разнообразия ушами, и Тесей поспешно убирал руки с его плеч.

Раньше брат не краснел так часто в его присутствии.

Ньют наконец затих на диване, перестав им скрипеть, и донёсся его голос:

— Доброй ночи, Тесей.

— И тебе.

Гермес прыгнул на кровать, лёг в ногах, свернувшись в клубок. Было приятно чувствовать его рядом, но чего-то не хватало. И чем дольше Тесей лежал, тем больше понимал чего.

Он посмотрел в сторону дивана, где был сейчас Ньют. Это ощущалось… неправильным. В школе ему удалось отвыкнуть от того, что Ньют всегда рядом, даже ночью, но сейчас отчаянно не хватало ледяных ступней, бесцеремонно прижатых к ногам Тесея, острых коленей, которые так и норовили ткнуться в живот, а то и ниже, тёплого дыхания в шею. Тесей смотрел на тёмное пятно, которым была голова Ньюта, и тот вдруг шевельнулся, приподнялся.

— Тесей?..

— М?

— Я чувствую, что ты на меня смотришь.

Отрицать это было бессмысленно.

— Диван ужасно неудобный, правда? — спросил Тесей с заминкой.

Ньют тоже ответил через паузу:

— Есть такое.

Он ждал, и Тесей сдался, не выдержав.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он тихо, и Ньюта даже не нужно было упрашивать. Он мгновенно влез под одеяло, задевая холодными ступнями, сжал предплечье.

— Ньют, колени, — напомнил Тесей, и брат выпрямил ноги и закинул руку на талию. Потом начал поглаживать лодыжку пальцами ног — раньше он так не делал.

Тесей смотрел на слабо различимое лицо Ньюта рядом на подушке. Брат отвечал пристальным взглядом: его глаза едва заметно поблескивали. Привычно захотелось приласкать — раньше они ведь часто обнимались перед сном. Тесей вынул из-под одеяла руку — неожиданно потяжелевшую — и медленно опустил её на щёку Ньюта, проведя по ней. Тот весь замер, как заколдованный, а потом — почти незаметно — приблизил лицо.

Тесей захотел что-то сказать, но слова вылетели из головы, не успев даже сложиться в предложение. Мысли тоже каким-то удивительным образом выветрились, все до единой, и Тесей сдвинулся на подушке к Ньюту. Увёл руку с щеки на шею сзади и надавил, безмолвно прося приблизиться ещё. Ньют в ответ на это движение выдохнул с тихим всхлипом, так явно отозвавшимся в теле Тесея, что всё сразу стало понятно. Он неуверенно приподнялся на локте, снова обняв щёку Ньюта ладонью.

Возникшая в этот момент пауза — между и между — походила на шаг с обрыва. В ушах зашумело от прилива крови, и рука дрогнула; большой палец коснулся губ Ньюта, отдёрнулся.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Ньют и потянулся навстречу, приподнимаясь. Его лицо заслонило часть созвездия Кассиопеи, ещё виднелась из-за уха только самая правая звезда — Каф. А потом и её не стало видно.

А потом Тесей закрыл глаза.


End file.
